Doux Mensonges
by 0smose
Summary: Regina et Emma déjeunent au Granny's. Les parents de la blonde et l'ensemble des habitants vont apprendre une nouvelle plutôt surprenante ! Mais ce ne sera certainement pas eux qui seront les plus surpris... Le Cygne a encore bien des choses à découvrir sur sa bien aimée... OS SWAN QUEEN en 2 parties !
1. Une Nouvelle Déconcertante

_Un One-Shot écrit et imaginé_

_par Osmose_

_inspiré de la série Once Upon a Time_

* * *

**Doux Mensonges**

* * *

« **Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?** »

Ruby sort son calepin et note précieusement sa commande, son sourire brille de mille soleils. Comme tous les midis, elle hoche la tête et se retourne pour virevolter vers d'autres clients. Elle aime ce nouveau jour d'été. Le restaurant est bondé, plus que jamais. La porte, pourtant, heurte une fois de plus la sonnette.

« **Snow ! **» elle s'exclame en s'approchant de son amie.

Tous les visages semblent totalement ignorer la chose. Tous, sauf un. Le regard perçant de Regina fixe immédiatement la brune qui entre, tout sourire, illuminée par cet été trop beau et par la grossesse qui lui enserre à présent les hanches. A sa suite, le Prince Charming, les yeux pétillants de tant de bonheur dans sa vie. La Méchante Reine sans son ventre se nouer par la nausée. Cette vision lui donnait envie de vomir, là, sur le sol du restaurant, devant la personne avec qui elle partageait son déjeuner.

« **Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? **» discute Ruby avec entrain, parlant au ventre arrondi de son amie quelques secondes plus tard, l'air totalement idiote.

« **Regina, tu m'écoutes, ou bien ?** »

Retour à la réalité, l'Ancienne Reine bégaye rapidement un « **Oui **» et se reconcentre sur son repas, l'esprit pourtant ailleurs. Ce qu'elle les hait, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ruby et sa joie de vivre insolente. Snow et son bébé qu'elle trimbale partout. Charming et sa protection maladive dès que sa femme met un pied dehors. Et toutes les autres personnes de ce restaurant, à piailler au point de lui donner mal à la tête. Mais celle qu'elle hait le plus, c'est Emma, cette Sauveuse de pacotille qui a brisé sa vie, volé son fils, volé sa puissance, anéanti son avenir. En fait, non, elle ne l'a pas anéanti, elle en a simplement changé les perspectives.

« **Gina, tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout, je me trompe ?** » une voix la sort une fois de plus de ses réflexions.

« **Oh, si, bien sûr !** » son invité arque un sourcil, nullement dupe, et Regina finit par lever les yeux au ciel. « **Bon d'accord, je ne t'écoute pas du tout. **»

Emma Swan, Shérif de la Ville, Fille de Snow-White et Prince Charming, lui adresse alors un gigantesque sourire.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, c'est ça ? **»

Regina soupire longuement.

« **Bien sûr que si, nous sommes au milieu du Granny's avec la moitié de la population de Storybrooke, tes parents viennent de faire irruption comme s'il pouvait s'agir d'une maudite coïncidence et j'ignore encore comment tu vas leur annoncer notre décision si divine soit-elle à tes yeux. **»

L'ironie est telle qu'Emma éclate d'un rire cristallin, en abaissant son regard vers son repas. Que peut-elle réellement dire, après tout ? Depuis que leur relation a pris un nouveau tournant, toutes deux semblent autant perdues l'une que l'autre. Cela fait peu, d'ailleurs, mais elles ont rapidement décidé de l'avouer à l'ensemble de la population. Population qui n'a pas pris la nouvelle aussi bien qu'elles le souhaitaient. Mais après tout, Emma comprend tout à fait. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Henry s'était acoquiné de Peter Pan ?

Evidemment que cette situation semble totalement irréelle ! Evidemment que toutes deux semblent ridicules, à manger au milieu des habitants de Storybrooke comme si tous les regards posés sur elles les indifféraient ! Alors que foent-elles ici, finalement ? Emma regrette soudain d'avoir eu cette idée. Elles auraient pu tout simplement pique-niquer dans la forêt, sans être dérangées.

« **Ignore-les. Ils devront bien s'y habituer. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait exprès.** »

Elle étouffe un petit rire nerveux. Non, elles n'ont pas fait exprès. Il y avait juste eu un baiser. Un seul, petit, minuscule baiser révélateur. Un True Love explosif. Une incroyable évidence. Toutes deux avaient tentées d'ignorer ce fait, de s'ignorer mutuellement d'ailleurs, mais rien n'y faisait, la magie était trop puissante. Qui peut s'opposer à cela ?

« **Oui, en effet.** »

Regina marmonne plus pour elle-même, jetant un bref regard vers Snow, qui elle aussi la fixe, étrangement. De cet air de mère maladive qui essaie de couver ses petits même lorsqu'ils peuvent prendre leur envol.

« **Veux-tu finir ton assiette sans te préoccuper des agissements de mes parents ? Je fais en sorte de ne pas les regarder, fais de même avant qu'ils ne viennent fouiller dans notre vie privée.** »

Regina soupire et s'exécute, mais elle sent tous ces regards, toutes ces questions que se posent ces gens, tout sur ses épaules devenues trop lourdes. Elle n'a qu'une envie : se jeter à l'extérieur de cet endroit et marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, s'immergeant dans le brouillard.

« **Emma ! **»

Aussitôt Regina sent une boule de colère lui nouer l'estomac. La blonde, quant à elle, relève simplement les yeux, souriant à sa mère, postée près de la table.

« **Tieeens ! Maman ! Comment vas-tu ?** »

Tant de fausseté écœure Regina, qui repose bruyamment sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« **Bien ! Bien ! Et toi, mon ange ?** »

Emma hoche vivement la tête, lançant un regard complice à Regina, qui s'efforce d'afficher un sourire. Un faux sourire, bien sûr.

« **Et le bébé ? Comment il se porte ?** »

Snow caresse affectueuse son ventre arrondi, les yeux pétillants tout à coup.

« **Il m'a donné un coup de pied aujourd'hui ! Je crois qu'il m'aime. **»

Emma rit doucettement. Regina, quant à elle, essaye de trouver un point d'accroche pour sa détresse évidente. C'est ce moment que choisit Snow-White pour se tourner vers elle, un sourire forcé sur les joues.

« **Je ne t'ai pas saluée, Regina, pardonne-moi.** »

Regina fait un petit signe de tête, sans même lui répondre.

« **Vous passez un bon moment ? Tout va bien ?** »

Elle pose cette question à sa fille, et Regina lève les yeux au ciel sans qu'elle ne la voit. Elle hait par dessus tout cette femme. C'est physique. C'est flagrant, aussi.

« **Oui, c'est parfait ! Merci. **»

Snow hoche calmement la tête. Emma, constatant l'état de Regina, ne trouve rien de mieux que de s'excuser et de filer aux toilettes, sous les yeux noirs de sa compagne.

« **Alors... Comment va ma fille ? **»

Il est non nécessaire de rappeler qui est Emma pour elle, mais Regina sait très bien que son ancienne ennemie se méfie d'elle et souhaite tout simplement marquer son territoire. Chose que l'Ancienne Reine n'apprécie guère.

« **Elle vous l'a dit. Elle va très bien. **»

Elle répond presque sèchement. Pourquoi se montrer courtoise, de toute évidence, alors que tant de mensonges et de colère sous-entendue traînent sous la table ?

«** Bien... Et toi ? **»

Regina la fixe un moment, se stoppant tout à coup. Quelle fausseté... pense-t-elle. Tant d'hypocrisie.

« **Je doute que cela t'intéresses réellement, je me trompe ? **»

Elle pose alors ses deux coudes sur la table et sa tête près de ses mains jointes. Elle fixe Snow, soudainement moins fière, de ce regard sombre et perçant à la fois.

« **Alors, pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas pourquoi tu es là, à te pavaner comme une oie pour essayer d'obtenir la moindre information sur le couple que nous formons moi et Emma ?** »

Snow reste tout à coup silencieuse, déconfite. Regina lui désigne la chaise en face d'elle, faussement inquiétée.

« **Mais assied-toi, cette conversation sera bien plus confortable.** »

La Reine du Monde Enchanté reprend alors contenance et s'installe donc, tentant de se mettre à l'aise sans trop y parvenir (et ce certainement à cause du regard sombre de Regina qui est posé sur elle).

«** Alors ? Je t'écoute. **»

Snow avale sa salive et produit un rire nerveux digne des plus grandes hontes.

« **Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette relation... Tu dois le deviner, de toute évidence. Et Emma... Elle est si têtue, sur la défensive, à chaque fois que nous tentons de lui en parler.** »

Regina arque un sourcil.

« **Je pense savoir pourquoi : ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ni à toi, ni à ton Prince Charming.** » elle force sur le nom du Roi comme pour le poignarder en secret.

Snow semble si faible, si perdue face à elle, si mal à l'aise, que Regina aurait souhaité rire. Mais elle se retient, elle se retient de tout son cœur, et cela est dur, très dur.

« **Emma est notre fille, tu comprends. Nous l'aimons. Nous la chérissons de tout notre cœur et nous voudrions la protéger comme nous aurions du le faire ces dernières 28 années. Mais tu as lancé cette Malédiction. Tu lui as volé son fils. Tu nous as volé notre histoire et notre bébé. Alors dis-moi, dis-moi pour quelle raison nous devrions t'accorder notre confiance ?** »

Elle lance ceci d'un trait, sans même reprendre sa respiration, heurtant le regard noir de Regina. Celle-ci prend quelques secondes avant de répondre. D'abords, elle parle calmement. Mais plus les paroles passent, plus la colère résonne dans sa voix :

«** Si nous devons parler de vol, nous pourrions aussi souligner que tu m'as volé ma vie, ma vie avec Daniel. Nous pourrions aussi dire que tu m'as conduite à prendre une voie que je n'aurais jamais du prendre. Tu m'as conduite vers le Mal, tu m'as conduite vers l'Evil Queen, Snow. Et je ne regrette rien, je ne regrette pas d'avoir volé votre histoire, volé votre vie, de vous avoir obligé à vivre sans votre fille. Je ne regrette rien. J'apprécie maladivement tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire, à toi, à Charming, et à toute la population de Storybrooke et du Monde Enchanté. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?** »

Elle s'approche d'elle, comme pour lui dire un secret, à voix basse. Son visage, son regard, son sourire, reflètent actuellement la folie qui la traverse. Snow reconnaît cet air. L'Evil Queen s'est glissé sous sa peau.

« **Parce que cela m'a conduite ici. Tout m'a conduit à avoir un fils, un fils que je n'ai pas volé mais qui est venu à moi. J'ai eu Henry. Puis, j'ai trouvé Emma. Et peux importe ce que tu penses de cette relation, peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, je me fiche de ta confiance. La seule confiance qui m'importe, c'est celle de ma famille. Et tu n'es pas de ma famille. Et même lorsque je serai devenue la femme d'Emma, je ne te considérerai pas comme ma famille. **»

Les mots se bloquent dans la gorge de Snow, elle semble tétanisée. Elle n'a qu'une envie : hurler. Elle a tout autant envie de pleurer. Face à tant de sentiments, l'émotivité de Mary-Margaret se fait plus importante. Des larmes se chargent dans ses yeux, sa bouche entrouverte et ses sourcils froncés prouvent que Regina l'a touchée en plein cœur. Celle-ci se redresse sur sa chaise et la regarde avec un petit sourire triomphant.

« **Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? **» Charming se mêle alors de la conversation, comme si ce n'était pas assez.

Regina lui lance un sourire fier, sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre. Snow le regard alors, l'air totalement ahurie, et Emma choisit ce moment précis pour revenir. Elle s'arrête devant eux immédiatement, ouvrant la bouche de surprise.

« **Emma ! **» s'exclame Snow, attirant l'attention de l'ensemble de la clientèle. « **Vous allez vous marier ?!** »

Lourd, long, douloureux silence. Charming est estomaqué, comme tous les habitants présents. Regina demeure souriante, savourant la souffrance psychologique palpable dans cette pièce. Emma, quant à elle, reste totalement surprise. Elle finit par bégayer quelque chose et reprend finalement contenance.

« **Oui, je... Oui, nous allons nous marier.** »

Snow éclate, alors qu'une perle salée se répand sur sa joue. Mais c'est la voix de Charming qui résonne dans le restaurant.

« **Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!**

**Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est la vérité. **»

Emma s'approche alors de Regina et pose une main sur son épaule. L'Ancienne Reine arbore toujours ce visage triomphant et presque diabolique. Snow fronce alors les sourcils, complètement perdue.

« **Et tu n'as pas trouvé bon de nous en parler au préalable ?! Nous sommes tes parents, Emma, tu devrais avoir notre approbation ! **»

Le lion rugit de sa faiblesse, alors qu'Emma s'énerve à son tour.

«** J'ai pris mes propres décisions pendant 28 ans, et je continuerai à les prendre de cette manière, que votre avis soit positif ou non ! Regina est la femme que j'aime, peu importe ce que vous en pensez. **

**- Regina est peut-être la femme que tu aimes, mais elle en profitera le jour venu, comme elle l'a toujours fait !** »

La concernée ne dit rien, simplement amusée par cette conversation inutile. Emma tente de rester digne, sûre, certaine de prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle sait ce qu'elle souhaite et elle s'y tiendra.

« **Regina a changé !**

**- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre !?** Crie soudain Snow, attirant le silence autour d'eux.

**- Parce que je sais qui elle est !** »

Snow se lève, fronçant les sourcils, de cette posture d'attaque dont elle seule a le secret.

«** Non, Emma, tu ne la connais pas. Tu penses la connaître. J'ai vécu à ses côtés pendant de longues années, elle est très bonne actrice. Je croyais la connaître, fut un temps. Je pensais qu'elle était de mon côté, qu'elle m'aimait, elle m'inspirait. Je souhaitais devenir comme elle, mais ce n'était là que subterfuge. Ce n'étaient là que de belles paroles. Les mots ne sont que des mots, ils sont si simples, ils semblent si sains lorsqu'on y met les forme. Emma, ma chère Emma, la Regina qu'elle décide de te montrer n'est pas la véritable. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, écoute-moi, écoute-nous.** »

Emma reste coi, un moment, heurtée par tant d'émotions de la part de sa mère. Un instant, ses pensées s'embrouillent dans un brouhaha incessant. Elle ne sait quoi penser, elle ne sait comment agir, elle ne sait qui croire. Elle préférerait s'enterrer et penser de ce qu'elle souhaite elle seule. Charming s'approche et lui prend la main, l'ôtant de ses pensées, l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux. Il a le regard tendre, sincère. Il est empli d'amour et de vérité.

« **Tu es notre fille, Emma. Un jour, elle t'a enlevée à nous. Si tu ne nous avais pas retrouvés, jamais tu ne nous aurais été rendue. Nous souhaitons ton bonheur, nous souhaitons que tu vives de la manière que tu aimes. Et nous souhaitons te garder auprès de nous, quoiqu'il advienne. Ne la laisse pas t'enlever de nouveau. Ne la laisse pas prendre ton cœur comme elle l'a souhaité autrefois. Ne la laisse pas nous séparer, je t'en conjure. Je suis ton ami, je suis ton père, je suis ton protecteur. Et mon devoir est de te mettre en garde. Écoute-nous. **»

Emma fronce les sourcils, soudainement heurtée par une vérité frappante. Elle n'ôte pas sa main, elle se rapproche simplement de son père.

« **Père, James, et tous les autres noms que tu as porté... Je sais tout ça. Vous m'avez assez mise en garde. C'est à vous de m'écouter maintenant... Je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle. Je ne peux pas, comme vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer. Nous n'avons pas choisi d'être ensemble, nous n'avons pas choisi ce destin. Et vous non plus, mais il s'avère que c'est ainsi. Regina est mon True Love, je ne peux lui tourner le dos, je ne peux l'ignorer. Et elle ne le peut pas non plus. C'est pour cette raison que je sais, je sais qu'elle ne m'abandonnera jamais, qu'elle m'aimera pour l'éternité quoiqu'il arrive, qu'elle ne me fera jamais aucun mal. Nous sommes vouées à nous aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est elle que j'aime. Père. Mère. C'est elle que je désire plus que tout au monde.** »

Le silence qui suit cette déclaration est plus grandiose que jamais. Regina ne bouge pas, observant le visage défiguré de Snow. Elle tente de le mémoriser pour qu'à jamais elle se souvienne de ce mal que sa propre fille lui inflige. Elle tente de cacher sa satisfaction mais ses yeux la trahissent. Alors, elle se tourne vers Emma et lui sourit tendrement, fière de l'imprégnation qui les relie à jamais. Alors la blonde lui attrape la main et l'invite à se lever. Elle élève la voix, soudain, et s'adresse à l'ensemble du restaurant, totalement immobile.

« **Vous tous qui êtes ici, vous mangez avec des amis, des amants, des compagnons d'une vie. Avez-vous déjà douté d'eux ? Avez-vous déjà été trahi par l'un d'entre eux ? Oui, évidemment. Je sais que Regina me fera douter. Je sais qu'elle me trahira. Mais à chaque fois je la pardonnerai comme à chaque fois vous pardonnez ceux que vous aimez. J'aime cette femme et cette femme m'aime. Et c'est pour cette raison que... **»

Elle fixe la brune, lui demandant silencieusement son approbation. Elle rougit, sur le coup, et Regina prend simplement la parole à sa place :

« **Le shérif et moi-même avons décidé de nous marier. Vous serez, évidemment, tous invités à ce grand événement.** »

La salle reste immobile un moment, quand soudain Ruby se met à applaudir, visiblement heureuse, épanouie de cette nouvelle. Alors l'ensemble de la population se met à applaudir et à lancer des « **Félicitations** », comme s'ils les pensaient réellement. Emma ne sait tout simplement plus quelle posture arborer. C'est alors que Regina lui saisit la main et la conduit vers l'extérieur, sans même prendre le temps de regarder derrière elles ou de déposer un billet sur la table. Il n'y a qu'elles à présent.

Elles se retrouvent dans les rues ensoleillées de Storybrooke, à marcher main dans la main, souriant de cette étrange altercation avec l'ensemble des habitants du restaurant. Emma se met même à rire, repensant à la réaction de ceux-ci.

« **Gina ? **»

La concernée se tourne un moment vers elle.

« **Oui ?** »

Emma se racle la gorge et s'arrête, lui prenant les deux mains et la fixant dans les yeux.

« **Je sais que c'est assez tôt et que tout est assez nouveau, pour toi et moi, pour tout le monde, en fait. Et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te le dire personnellement, en te regardant droit dans les yeux, avec tout le sérieux du monde, avec toute la vérité du monde. Alors, après ce charmant dîner, j'ai besoin, je pense que c'est le moment parfait pour te dire que... Que je t'aime.** »

Regina la fixe avec un sourire attendri, restant silencieuse un moment. Puis, dans un élan d'affection, elle pose sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

«** Moi aussi, très chère, moi aussi. **»

Elle n'ose pas dire ce « je t'aime » en retour. Elle ne lui a jamais dit et ne lui dira peut-être jamais. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Pas à Emma, jamais. Elle s'approche et passe ses deux mains sur sa nuque, laissant ses lèvres vagabonder sur les siennes. Un baiser. Un doux baiser effaçant tout. Un doux baiser pour tout contrôler. Et la magie embaume son cœur, elle sait, elle sait que jamais elle ne pourra contrôler cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se sépare d'elle et l'empoigne pour avancer.

L'amour est une faiblesse.

_L'amour est une faiblesse._

Mais cet amour-là sera bientôt une force.

Cet amour va tout changer.

Cet amour va réécrire son avenir d'une façon...

Inattendue.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Tout d'abords, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, que je n'avais pas écrit, non plus. Cet OS comporte une seconde partie. Préparez-vous !_

_Je vous aime, Osmose._


	2. La Découverte du Cygne

**Hi everyone !**

**J'aimerais avant tout tous vous remercier pour les reviews laisser sur ma première partie ! Vous êtes tellement chous, tous autant que vous êtes... Voici donc la seconde. Je vous avais promis une fin plus atypique que jamais, mais je trouve que cela colle vraiment bien aux personnages d'Emma et Regina. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de vous la montrer aujourd'hui ! J'espère néanmoins que vous la trouverez attrayante (et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour les dommages collatéraux sur vos esprits...) !**

**Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine fois pour un nouvel OS !**

* * *

La nuit, noire, berce l'illusion. Partout où se posent les yeux de Regina n'est que synonyme d'inconnu. Au-delà de sa vision, l'obscurité dévore l'horizon. Storybrooke a toujours été touché par cet aura étrange, ce mystère perpétuel, qui fait vibrer les plus coriaces par quelques frissons de peur. L'inconnu terrorise, il rend fou. Regina en est bercée, ces derniers temps, tant dans sa vie que dans ses rêves.

Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle arpente les lieux au bras d'Emma Swan, la Sauveuse. Ce n'est que depuis cet événement, d'ailleurs, que sa rédemption a enfin commencée. Tous les habitants la regardent soudainement d'une autre façon, lui laissent une chance d'être de leur côté. Comme si le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec leur précieuse shérif était synonyme d'une toute nouvelle Regina. Ce qu'ils sont naïfs, ce qu'ils sont idiots de croire qu'Emma peut avoir une quelconque influence sur elle.

Un True Love ne doit jamais métamorphoser un être. Et Regina n'a guère changée depuis ce fameux baiser d'amour sincère. Ce qui l'avait surtout rendu sincère, c'était la dose d'alcool qui parcourait ses veines au moment de l'incident. Car c'est ainsi qu'elle le voit : un regrettable incident. Elle aurait préféré être libre de choisir son Véritable Amour. Mais le destin n'en a cure, au pays des contes.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Emma Swan entre dans sa demeure, avec ce gigantesque sourire qui lui fait pourtant chaud au coeur, Regina se lève pour l'accueillir comme elle en a à présent l'habitude. Un furtif baiser plus tard et déjà Mademoiselle Swan se pavane dans son lieu de vie, une robe de mariage bien gardée dans son étui, à son bras. Les préparatifs la rendent si excitée, en permanence, que la Méchante Reine n'observe cela que d'un oeil las.

« **Gina, la robe, la robe est magnifique... Il ne faut absolument pas que tu la vois selon mes parents mais, tu sais, moi et les coutumes...**

**- Oui, je ne sais que trop bien. **»

Emma s'esclaffe comme à son accoutumée et s'approche de Regina pour déballer l'objet tant aimé, une longue robe blanche, parsemée de dentelles. Le Maire fait glisser ses doigts dessus.

« **En effet, elle est magnifique.**

**- Tu vois !? Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont offerte. Ce serait une robe cousue au Monde Enchanté ! Tu te rends compte ? **»

A l'évocation de tous ces charmants détails, Regina affiche un sourire plutôt forcé et hoche simplement la tête, s'écartant pour aller se servir un verre de l'alcool le plus fort qu'elle possède. Emma reste béat devant le vêtement pendant encore quelques minutes, dos à sa future épouse. Elle vit cette relation avec une passion et une sincérité effrayantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix retentit de nouveau entre les quatre murs de la pièce :

« **Et toi ? Que porteras-tu ?! **»

Regina soupire silencieusement et laisse son regard divaguer dans le vide. Alors qu'elle porte son verre à ses lèvres, elle sent les mains baladeuses de son amante lui enserrer la taille. Ce geste, habituellement, la fait frissonner de haut en bas. Mais ce jour-là, il ne fait que refroidir toutes ses précédentes ardeurs.

« **Je t'imaginerais bien venir dans l'un de tes divins tailleurs, mais j'avoue que te voir dans une robe aussi blanche que la mienne ferait fondre mon petit cœur d'artichaut.** »

Le coup de grâce. Elle repose instinctivement son verre et se retourne vers Emma, qui ne prend pas la peine de s'écarter, même lorsqu'elle voit le visage de sa douce reine.

«** Emma, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une très bonne idée. **»

Aussitôt, comme prévu, les sourcils de la blonde se froncent violemment et elle s'écarte d'un pas pour lui faire face. Croit-elle l'influencer ou créer le manque ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas.

« **De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle :du mariage, de tous ces préparatifs, de cette fête où tout le monde fera semblant d'être heureux et me dira « Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » avec toute la fausseté offerte à ces bas-lieux.** »

L'idée même de se retrouver en face de toute la population de Storybrooke pour les unir lui donne la nausée. Elle ne baisse nullement les yeux face au regard déçu de sa compagne, elle le supporte avec autant de dignité qu'elle peut. La voir ainsi ne lui procure aucun sentiment de satisfaction, mais ne lui provoque aucun mal.

Pour toute réaction, Emma se met à sourire doucement et s'approche d'elle pour lui saisir les mains. Elle la regarde avec tendresse et sincérité. Cela déstabilise quelque peu Regina.

« **Je sais que c'est un peu précipité et que ça t'effraie mais... ne t'inquiète pas, ma Gina, tout ira bien. Nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre...** »

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de l'Ancienne Reine. Pas par émotion, non, par terreur. Dans quoi se lance-elle ? A-t-elle réellement envie d'entendre ce genre de discours de sa pire ennemie tout le reste de sa vie ? Emma se rapproche soudain d'elle et plaque une main sur sa joue.

« **Tu vois, tu pensais ne plus pouvoir être heureuse... Et au final, tu l'es... Tous les habitants te pardonneront, avec le temps. Henry est si heureux pour nous. Et puis, mes parents finiront par accepter l'inévitable. Cela leur fera peut-être du mal, mais peu importe, tant que nous sommes ensembles. **»

L'évidence, soudain, s'éclaircit dans la tête de Regina. Bien sûr, Emma a raison. Bien sûr que les parents de la blonde finiraient par accepter et être heureux pour elle. Bien sûr que la paix serait de nouveau appliquée à Storybrooke, grâce à leur union. Le sourire qu'affiche Regina semble d'abords rassurer Emma, puis, elle ne sait plus trop comment l'interpréter. La Reine saisit alors la main qui demeure sur sa joue.

« **Oh, Emma, ma très chère Emma... Sais-tu ce qui me rendrait plus heureuse encore.. ?**

**- Euh, non, dis-moi.** »

Elle s'approche alors, ses yeux changeant totalement d'expression, dévoilant une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle pensait enterrée.

«** Que tes parents soient malades toute leur vie en imaginant mes mains se balader sur ton corps de princesse. **»

Les douceurs d'Emma s'évaporent tout à coup, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un nuage de peur et d'incompréhension. Elle dégage sa main de Regina et recule quelque peu. Sa position de défense ne fait que plus sourire la Reine.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?** »

Regina se retourne alors vers son verre pour le saisir et de nouveau faire volte face pour observer sa compagne.

« **Vois-tu, mon ange, la femme qui te sert de génitrice m'a enlevé tout ce que j'aimais et m'a poussée dans les tréfonds de l'Ombre. Et à part planter des obstacles sur sa route menant à ce prince qui se trouve être ton père, et l'avoir privée de tes pleurs et de tes couches à changer, je n'ai nullement assuré ce que j'appellerais une divine vengeance. **»

Au fur et à mesure de ses dires, elle avance vers Emma d'une démarche félinaire et royale, semblant si dangereuse que la blonde ne pense qu'à reculer prudemment. L'observant dans les yeux, elle sait désormais qu'elle ne s'adresse plus au Maire, à la femme qu'elle aime, mais à la Reine, à la femme d'autrefois.

« **Mais, lorsque tu as déposé ce baiser sur mes lèvres et que tu es devenue mon âme sœur, tu m'as offert une toute nouvelle vision de la chose. Car cette fois, c'est moi qui lui ai volé quelque chose, quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qu'elle aime... Et plus les jours passent, plus je me languis de son impuissance...** »

Emma se plante contre un mur, ne pouvant s'enfuir, n'en ayant pas non plus la force. Elle fixe Regina avec peur, ne sachant quoi faire.

« **Je ne suis donc qu'un jouet à tes yeux ?!** » elle s'exclame, sa gorge se serrant d'émotion.

Regina s'approche encore, et son sourire semble étinceler.

« **Non, très chère, tu es mon alliée, vouée à m'aimer, vouée à voir mes besoins et mes désirs passer avant les tiens. Vouée à voir tes parents souffrir. **»

Emma écarquille les yeux et secoue la tête, laissant la Reine s'approcher mais ne jamais la toucher. Elle ignore tout de cette nouvelle personnalité qui prend plaisir à la voir être malmenée, à la voir perdue. Regina se trouve être de nouveau près d'elle, et Emma ne peut désormais plus s'enfuir.

«** Je préférerais mourir que d'agir ainsi. **» elle prononce.

Elle ignore alors qu'elle vient de sceller son destin. Regina sourit diaboliquement, la saisissant par la nuque sans ménagement, approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Ses yeux semblent si sombres que les ténèbres pourraient en être effrayés.

« **A la bonne heure. **»

D'un aura magique balayant la pièce, elle soulève Emma dans les airs et se surprend à aimer l'emprise qu'elle a sur elle. Le souffle coupé, la blonde tente de se défaire de ses liens, employant tout son sang froid pour se secouer, se tortiller dans tous les sens, comme si cela pouvait ôter tout sortilège. Mais elle se trompe, une fois de plus.

Regina se ressert un verre, tranquillement, alors que sa compagne commence à gémir d'inconfort. Elle prend tout son temps et finit par se retourner pour observer sa proie au-dessus d'elle.

«** Chère Emma, sais-tu ce qui ferait plus souffrir encore tes parents... ? Que je te prenne ton cœur, dans tous les sens du terme. **»

Emma sent son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, et la détresse s'empare d'elle. Elle sait pourtant que la panique ne résoudra absolument rien.

« **Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis ton True Love ! Tu n'as pas le droit !** » elle s'exclama sans assurance.

Et Regina ne fait que sourire plus encore, amusée de ce comportement digne de tous les héros.

« **Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? Crois-tu pouvoir me dicter ce qui est Bien ou Mal ?**

**- Parce que tu ne trouveras plus jamais l'amour que nous pouvons construire ensemble ! **»

La Reine éclate de rire, puis reprend son sérieux et boit une gorgée de son dur breuvage.

« **Ta mère m'a prouvé que je pouvais vivre sans, elle a même fait en sorte que cela se produise. **»

Emma lève les yeux au ciel, ne souhaitant rien de plus qu'oublier l'image que la brune lui offre. Elle souhaite se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui enserre ses côtes et tout son corps. Elle veut se réveiller auprès de la femme qu'elle aime et aimera toujours.

« **Tu as le droit d'aimer, Regina, tu as le droit de m'aimer, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de mes parents ! Regina ! S'il te plaît !** »

Mais la Reine n'a que faire des suppliques d'une énième victime de ses sorts. Elle en a trop entendu pour les prendre en compte.

« **Et que m'offriras-tu, Emma Swan, à part un nouveau nom de famille et des mots doux tard le soir ? Donne-moi une seule chose qui vaille plus que la haine. **»

Emma sent le sortilège lui empoigner les membres, l'immobilisant pour de bon. Elle a l'impression que son souffle la quitte, que tout autour d'elle s'estompe, sa vie, son amour, son bonheur.

« **Je te donnerai tout, Regina... Je te donnerai tout ce que tu souhaites... **» elle murmure, fermant les yeux, empêchant ses émotions de la trahir.

Mais le Mal persiste en la personne de la Reine. Il a imprégné son sang, ses os, son cœur. Il a consumé ses rêves. Il a altéré sa raison.

« **Oh, ma douce, ce sont bien là des paroles que j'ai de nombreuses fois entendues, et qui pourtant sont aussi vides que le néant.** »

Elle finit enfin son verre et sent l'alcool réchauffer ses membres. Mais rien n'est plus fort que le feu qui l'anime, que le poison des sentiments qu'elle inspire à chaque respiration.

« **Non, elles ne le sont pas ! Je suis sincère.**

**- Alors regarde-moi lorsque tu les prononces.** »

Emma fait preuve de toute son obstination pour de nouveau poser les yeux sur Regina. Elle la fixe avec toute la sincérité du monde, toute la tendresse, tout l'amour qu'elle possède. Elle ne l'a jamais regardé avec tant d'émotion.

« **Regina... Je t'aime... Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu souhaites.** »

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur le visage de la Reine, si bien qu'Emma pense avoir gagner le combat. Mais elle a tord, une fois encore. Regina lui fait toucher terre mais son étreinte nullement ne se desserre. Elle est toujours prisonnière de l'étreinte invisible. La brune s'approche de sa belle et plaque un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'écarte sans peine.

« **Oh ma douce... Je te crois... Mais je ne puis me permettre de laisser de nouvelles faiblesses à la disposition de ces ennemis qui me guettent.** »

Elle s'éloigne, encore, et Emma sent ses barrières se fissurer. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra supporter de perdre sa Reine. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra supporter de la voir disparaître.

«** Je ne serai pas ta faiblesse, je serai ta force.** »

Regina rit et pose son verre vide sur le bar. Elle fixe sa compagne avec amusement.

« **Mais où crois-tu donc vivre, Emma ? L'amour n'est nullement une force. Ton amour ne sera nullement une force. Tu ne seras qu'une blonde téméraire à sauver de tous les dangers dans lesquels tu as l'art de te fourrer.** »

Cette fois, les yeux d'Emma s'humidifient. Que dire face à tant d'obstacles ? Que dire alors qu'elle se sentait si bien, quelques minutes plus tôt ? Regina est inflexible. Regina n'écoute plus sa raison. Elle écoute son instinct de survie.

«** Je t'écouterai, je serai là, Regina... Je t'en prie... **» elle murmure plus pour elle-même en faisant la grimace.

Et la brune se met à sourire.

«** J'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir seule. Et je continuerai ainsi. En minimisant les risques.** »

Cette fois, c'est la rage qui s'empare d'Emma, elle regarde sa compagne en serrant les dents, hantée par ce sentiment d'abandon qui détruit son corps.

« **Ne suis-je donc que ça à tes yeux !? Un risque !? Je croyais que tu m'aimais !** »

A une vitesse fulgurante, la Reine s'approche de sa victime et lui enserre la gorge, la fixant d'un regard soudainement triste.

« **Mais je t'aime, Emma, je ne puis que t'aimer. Et c'est cet amour qui me détruira si je te laisse une chance de t'en aller ce soir. **»

Une larme se suspend aux cils d'Emma, alors qu'elle pose sa tête contre le mur, fixant l'amour de sa vie avec peine et une once de compassion.

«** Alors tu vas me tuer... ?** » elle susurre, emprise d'une certaine tristesse et de désespoir.

Regina s'approche d'elle plus encore et plaque un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, baiser auquel Emma aurait souhaité répondre, mais elle n'a plus la force, plus la conviction. Elle sait à présent que rien ne changera la décision de Regina.

« **Je crains que les plus belles histoires d'amour ne soient des tragédies. **» répond la Reine avec une prestance sans égale et une voix tremblotante.

Une perle salée coule sur la joue de la blonde, salissant son visage angélique. Regina l'essuie du pouce mais ne prend nullement de distance.

« **Regina... Tu ne redeviendras pas Reine en ôtant mon cœur de ma poitrine. **»

Le Maire de Storybrooke se relève alors, et un voile de vérité et de force transpercent ses yeux.

«** Voilà ce que tu as toujours ignorer. Une Reine n'a pas besoin de couronne. Elle a besoin de puissance. **»

Et c'est Emma qui l'incarnerait. Voilà pourquoi elle est son True Love. Voilà pourquoi le destin l'a menée à elle, pour lui donner une nouvelle chance de reprendre ce qui lui appartient : son Royaume, son ancienne vie, son pouvoir. La blonde laisse échapper un sanglot, mais essaie de garder sa dignité.

« **Regina, je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas ça... Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Reine pour gagner mon cœur... **»

Leurs chuchotements sonnent comme des secrets. Mais ils seront enterrés une fois que la blonde aurait perdu toute possibilité de les dévoiler.

« **Mais j'ai besoin d'être Reine pour regagner le mien.** »

Emma la fixe, le regard embué de larmes et de résolution. Ses barrières sont tombées, fracassées par cet amour qu'elle chéri tant. Elle n'est plus qu'une simple entité, une âme perdue dans ses tourments.

« **Mais je t'aime... **»

Regina sourit tendrement, emplie d'une chaleur incommensurable.

«** Je le sais. Je le sens.** »

Elle pose son front sur celui de son True Love, fermant les yeux. Sa main, sur son cœur, intensifie le lien qu'elles ont ensembles. Une larme, traîtresse, parcourt sa joue. Ce sera leur secret, son secret. Emma la fixe, le souffle coupé, si bien que son cœur semble avoir cessé de battre. Mais elle sent cette chaleur, cette emprise dans sa cage thoracique, qui lui donne envie de revivre. Regina lui donne envie de renaître. Puis, plus rien, le vide. La chaleur a disparue, et son cœur avec elle. La Reine le tient pourtant dans sa main, mais la blonde ne peut le voir. Elle ne voit qu'elle. Elle ne voit que l'amour de sa vie. Elle ne voit que Regina. Elle n'a jamais vue qu'elle et elle seule.

« **Adieux, mon amour.** »

Les cendres se répandent sur le sol. La mort embaume l'atmosphère et imprègne les murs. Un corps chute et le son se brise contre les tympans de Regina. Un moment, elle cesse de bouger et sent son cœur s'enivrer de regret. Quelques pas la mène vers la robe de mariée qui orne le plancher. Balayée par l'aura magique, elle heurte désormais Regina de plein fouet. En y posant les doigts, cette fois-ci, elle se teinte de noir. La mort, elle aussi, l'ornera à jamais.

_Le Cygne est mort. Et la Reine renaît._

* * *

**Et c'est ainsi que se termine notre histoire. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vous en supplie !**

**A bientôt ! Je vous embrasse très fort.**


End file.
